Is It Wrong to Love a Serial Killer?
by Fanfic Cymraeg
Summary: FRERARD. After waking up early, Frank sees a face on the TV that he certainly won't forget in a hurry... Soon he has to face the trials and tribulations of love, loss, and an unwanted lust for the dangerous and exciting... Rate and Review! xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Frank's POV)

(_This is my first ever fanfic, please don't moan at me! And sorry it's short!)_

_6:00am. _The endlessly flashing, bright red numbers pierced into my now-photosensitive eyes as I slowly awoke from my dreamless slumber. I rose up and rubbed my eyes, and then I climbed out of my lovely warm bed regrettably and pulled on a _Misfits _tee and black skinnies. I trudged downstairs and noticed an eerie silence filled my open-plan living room/kitchen. _Thank God for that, _I thought. I switched the light on and slumped onto the sofa, grabbed the remote, switched on the TV and started to aimlessly flick through the channels until I found CNN. I always watched it when I woke up too early. It was like a routine. Then a story caught my attention.

"A picture of the infamous Belleville killer has been released by the NJPD today," it reported, "The killer is believed to be about 17 years old—" That's when I had paused my Sky+ box. _Wow, _I thought. _He looked so evil, so...gorgeous. _He had short platinum blonde, almost white hair, and beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to pierce into the depths of my soul. Oh. My. God. I then realised who it was. It was my old friend, Gerard Way! Wow, he's changed. He's gotten...attractive. Too attractive, in fact. I resumed my TV for more information.

"He has been seen around the local rock club, _DirtBag, _and is said to visit this location every Friday. Rumours suggest he waits for someone, an old friend maybe. We'll have more on this as it develops." I switched off my TV, practically hyperventilating. I checked the date on the calendar; _Friday 27__th__ September, 2006. _I almost fainted. So, after college, I had to go to _DirtBag. _I needed to see if the rumours were true, and more importantly, I needed to see **him**. I checked the time. _8:06am. _I sighed, grabbed my bag and Pansy, and left my house.

I trudged into college with his face imprinted into my mind. Why would he murder people? He wasn't that kind of guy! _He must've gotten bored with drawing and singing, _I thought, and then I giggled quietly at my newly-acquired dark humour. _Don't tell that joke to anyone. Not even Bob, _I told myself as I met up with Ray, Bob and Mikey. Mikey ran from his home about the same time as Gerard. Gerard was his brother, you see. Then I decided to tell them about my shocking discovery.

"Frank?" Ray pulled me back to Earth. "You okay?"

_Here goes nothing._ "No. No I'm not. You see, I was watching CNN, at about 6 o'clock—"

"Oh, God, Frankie!" Bob sighed. "I told you not to watch that shit!"

"Lemme finish! Anyway, a story popped up about the Belleville killer, saying they found a picture of him and—" I looked around and took a deep breath, "its _Gerard_. Gerard Way, from high school!"

"What?" Ray boomed. "That's not the Gerard I knew!"

"It's the Gerard _I _knew." Mikey sighed heavily. "He always said he's 'get revenge on the world', and I never quite knew what he meant. Until now." Mikey then collapsed into tears and I rushed over to soothe him. "H-he had a h-hit list he used to keep under his pillow," he sniffed, "and I've been crossing off the people as they've d-died. It's m-matched so far. Even the order h-has been the same." He then wailed into my neck as I rubbed his bony spine.

Now I needed to see Gerard more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Frank's POV)

*Time-lapse*

College had flown by, and I was now getting a pack of fags and my old hoody from high school, which somehow still fitted me like it used to. I decided to wear my skeleton gloves and I headed off to _DirtBag _for the first time since Gerard ran away. The air was dry, and seriously cold, even with my hoody zipped right up. I walked along the sidewalk until the flickering sign that read _DirtBag _in green neon lit up my surroundings. I decided to lean against the icy brickwork and light up a cancer stick. After what felt like forever (but was only really 5 minutes), a shadowy figure walked creepily towards me. _He looked about Gerard's height, _I thought, so I breathed in and took in some nicotine, expecting the worst.

"Hey man, gorra light and a fag?" His silky-smooth Jersey accent caressed my ears, confirming who it belonged to.

"Yeh man, here you go." I opened my pack and picked up a fag and passed it to him, then I fished my lighter out and handed it to him as well.

"Strange, most people run a _mile_." He purred in between puffs. "You gorra name, kid?"

I wandered slowly under the street light and took off my hood. "You mean you don't recognise me, Gee?" _Gee, _I repeated in my head. _I haven't used that nickname since, well since high school._

"F-Frank? Ohmagosh! Is that really you?" He wandered over to me and smoothed my cheek. I unintentionally leaned my head into his touch. "You look _so _different!"

"Says he who chopped off his hair and went white." I purred.

"_You're_ the one with a faux-hawk!" He chuckled, showing his gorgeous smile. I practically swooned.

"So, ya wanna go in with me?" I grinned, taking another nicotine dose. "It'll be like old times."

"We could do yeh. The guys at _DirtBag _don't care that I'm..._yanno_."

"What? A..._murderer?" _I said, whispering the word 'murderer' closely into his ear. I felt him shiver. I smiled devilishly as I moved my hand down his torso.

"_Yeh..._" he almost moaned, "...that. And I'm also...gay." He crashed his lips into mine and we were caught in an epileptic fit of passion against the wall of the rock club. He then slowly broke our kiss with a look of long-awaited satisfaction. I bit my lip ring happily. "Let's go in, shall we?" he smiled, "You can crash at mine too, if ya like." His smile went from a happy one to an evil, kinky one. Thank God for my impeccable skill of self-control. The last thing I need was a boner right now.

We wandered into _DirtBag _and towards the bar. So many memories are held here. If only Gerard...I stopped self-grieving and sat next to him. I've never been so happy in all my life.

"Hiya Benny, how's it going?" Gerard beamed. _Benny the Bartender? It couldn't be! He must've moved somewhere else, right?_

"Hallo, Gerard!" his husky voice greeted, "And hallo Frankie-boy! Long time, no see!" _It __**was **__Benny!_

"Hey, Benny! My gosh it has been, hasn't it?" I shook his firm hand across the bar.

"It's such a heart-warming sight to see you two at the bar again after so long." He said happily as he dried a pint glass. "What brought ya back, Frank?"

"Ah, well, I just felt nostalgic, is all!" I grinned. "I was outside having a fag, and well, look who asked me for a fag anna light!" I laughed, secretly grabbing Gee's thigh. I caught him glancing at my crotch and licking his lips. The fucking tease!

"He asked you fer a fag _and _a light! Cheeky bastard!"

"Um, yeh, then I asked him what his name was, and he went under the street light and took off his hood. I was SO shocked to see his face!" Gerard added enthusiastically.

"Wow man, heavy! So, ya want the usual?" Benny asked.

"Yeh, if ya can remember Frank's usual!"

"'Course I can! Pint o' Fosters, right?"

We both beamed as we grabbed our glasses and started to drink, swivelling around to face each other. Not a word was spoken until I swigged some more of my Fosters.

"Wow this _is _just like old times! You—" Gerard leaned in close and squeezed my thigh. "_You still look sexy when you drink. Your eyes...mesmerize me." _he purred into my ear, and I had to bite my lip ring to stop myself from moaning in pleasure. Then I realized. _Still?_

"_Still?"_ I repeated out loud.

"Yeh, man. I fancied ya ever since we first met. I just didn't want t' tell ya, 'coz I thought you were straight, being with Jamia and all. You still with her, by the way?" he explained. _Wow, _I thought.

"Oh, nah, she moved 'bout a year ago." I sighed, swigging more of my pint. "She said she'd always love me. But she cheated."

"Oh, sorry dude!" he sympathised, and then he leant in close again. "_I _would never cheat on you. Not _ever." Was he hitting on me? Ah well. This was my idea, after all._

"Ah well!" I exclaimed, downing the rest of my pint. "She's happy now, right? That's all that matters. Wanna go mosh?"

He mirrored me and slammed his empty glass onto the coaster. Thought you'd never ask!" He then grabbed my hand and yanked me out of my seat, and then we barged past a load of people until we found a circular clearing. The pit.

"Ready, Frank?" he shouted.

"Oh, I'm there baby!" I screamed and we both plunged ourselves in

The night went by without a care in the world. We jumped, pushed, and ran our way to mosh pit happiness, then he yanked me back out. _What is he planning? _I swallowed hard.

"Ya wanna head out? 'Tis midnight, after all!" he shouted over the music. I nodded in agreement and placed a $10 bill on the counter.

"Keep the change, Benny! It was nice seeing you again!"

"You too, Frankie-boy!"

We ran out of _DirtBag _and towards Gerard's apartment, running through his door.

I never thought being with a serial killer was this fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: PLEEEASE REVIEW! 3_

_Thalia aka maybeimdead009_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 (Gerard's POV)**

_Finally, he was in my apartment. I had him all to myself._

He took off his hoodyand gloves and chucked them onto my sofa, then he slouched into it. _Here goes nothing, _I thought, then I took off my jacket and tee and strolled towards him, blocking his view of the TV.

"Hey, man, I was trying to- oh, _hey Gee_" he smirked, biting his lip ring. I leaned forward and placed my hands either side of his head, then I picked up my legs and straddled his hips.  
"Ya wanna finish off where we started?" I said smoothly, trailing my finger aimlessly across his chest. He grinned broadly, then he peeled off his shirt, revealing, _oh God. Tattoos. _He was so fucking SEXY!  
"Oh, you have no idea babe" He purred, then he pushed me onto the floor and _he _straddled _me. _Fucking unpredictable sexy bitch. He smoothed his hands up my arms, grabbed my hands and held them above my head, pushing them onto the hard floor, then he kissed me violently, grinding his hips into mine as he did so. _Shit._  
"F-Frank!" I squealed, "S-stop it!" _I sound so helpless. I like this change of pace._  
"By your command, princess" He smiled evilly as he moved his head towards my now-hard member, and began working at my studded belt. _Was he going to- _My thoughts were interrupted by his mouth slowly moving up and down my cock, his tongue caressing me as he did so. I instinctively grabbed a fistful of his faux-hawk and held it tight.  
"H-harder baby, _uhh, _HARDER!" I screamed. _I'm such a worthless whore, _I scolded myself. He obediently bobbed his head furiously, making me squirm and groan at every pump. I continued to squeal and groan, every noise seemingly amplified due to the lateness in hour.  
"Ohh, Frank...FRA-A-ANK!" My orgasm echoed around the whole goddamn building as I filled his mouth. I felt him swallow. _Fuck. _"Oh, baby, that was amazing!"  
"I agree," he panted, "that _was _amazing. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment"  
"Oh, fucking likewise Frankie. Can I return the favour?"  
"I wouldn't stop ya"

I pushed him over and unzipped his jeans like my life depended on it. The cheeky fuck went commando! I rolled my eyes and took him in my mouth, _all of him. _I have to admit, he was rather well-endowed. I started to pump and I could hear his moans go from barely-audible to loud and clear ones of "Oh Gee!", "Shi-it!" and "Harder bitch!", which I obeyed to of course. He was very vocal. His moans were like nicotine and alcohol; very addictive.  
"Ge_rard, _I'm gonna-FUCK! GERAARD!" His orgasm was louder than mine. My poor neighbours. His seed filled my mouth and I swallowed hard, then i dragged his cock slowly out of my mouth.  
"Jesus, I thought _I _was vocal!" I giggled.  
"What else am I meant to do when you're giving me the best blowjob in existence? Sit there in agitated silence?" He said smoothly, wiping the sweat off his brow. I then got up and grabbed our discarded clothes as I headed off to my room. "Where are ya goin' now?" He called.  
"Well I dunno about you, but I'm not sleeping on the floor!" I said frankly.  
"Where am I gonna crash?"  
"In my bed with me, baby!"

He then ruffled his hair and found my room, then he climbed into my bed, me shortly after.  
"Frankie," I asked, "do you...love me?"  
He gave me a slight smile and nodded gently. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" He lifted up his hand and smoothed my cheek. "And I don't care about the fact that you killed a few people. It's not about _what _you are, it's about _who _you are, right? And you are the most amazing person I've ever met, no doubt about it." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and I felt a soft tear run down my face. He loves me. I'm a monster, and he loves me. I pulled him close and we fell asleep in each other's arms, our legs intertwined.

**(Frank's POV)**

I cannot believe it. I was just going to talk to him, and what do we do? Exchange blowjobs and sleep with each other! I've never been so...happy. I woke up and I looked at the clock. 8:00am. I sighed and wandered into the living room/kitchen area, where I was greeted with the inviting smell of coffee and the sound of sizzling bacon. _Talk of sizzling, guess who decided to cook topless? _He was singing, too. I loved his voice; it was so oddly amazing.

_Well I miss you,  
I miss you so far,  
And the collision of your kiss,  
That made it so hard.._

He was so hypnotic. The voice. The looks. Just...everything about him, to be honest.  
"Well, the collision of _your _kiss made _me _hard last night, babe" I purred into his ear.  
"Hey baby!" He smiled, then he sang some of that song from the Tropicana advert. "How do you like your eggs in the morning?" His voice amazed me. I decided to hold his waist and sing back.  
"I like mine with a ki-isss" I sung back, and he kissed me softly on my lips.  
"Breakfast will be ready in about 5 minutes, okay?"  
"Okay babe!" I called back. I walked over to the sofa and sat down, my jaw still slightly hurting from my little, _ahem, _experience last night. I sat back and grabbed the remote, flicking it over to some random channel. I sank into the black leather and switched off for a while.  
"Breakfast's ready!" Gee hollered as he brought in a plate full of cooked breakfast. I licked my lips and got stuck in.  
"Aww, thanks babe!" I said after a while, "You really are a star!"  
"No problem, Frankie! When d'ya wanna go back to yours?"  
_Fuck. I forgot about my place altogether. _"Erm, maybe around...3-ish? You can crash at mine, too. A way of saying thanks" I smiled and gave him a playful wink, making him blush furiously.  
"That would be great!" He smiled and planted a peck on my cheek. "Do you wanna use the shower or anything?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure!" I smiled, then he guided me towards the bathroom.  
"Don't be in there too long babe, or I'll have to come in there and climb into that shower myself!" he giggled  
"I wouldn't mind, to be honest!" I remarked, then I heard him collapse in a fit of laughter as I shut the door. I got undressed and climbed into the shower, switched it on, and let the warm water rain onto my equally warm back.

_I was just going to talk to him. Why did all of this happen? He could kill me and not show any remorse. But I love him. Fuck. I'm in love with a killer. Stupid idea. Stupid emotions. Stupid, stupid Frank.  
_"Frank! I _will _come in there in a minute!" Gerard's playful voice yanked me from my thought bubble. So, without any thought, I ran out of the shower and opened the door, revealing a smug (and still topless) Gerard, who was beaming from ear-to-ear. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, kicking the door shut. "Oh, _Frankie,_" Gerard purred, "you turn me on beyond belief._" _He pulled my naked body close, holding my waist._  
"You fucking sex addict!" _I growled as he kissed my neck and chest roughly.  
"I'm not a sex addict," he denied, his silky, suave voice giving me goosebumps, "I'm a 'having sex with Frank Iero' addict, honey." We stood there kissing each other with reckless abandon, until his hand started to lower down my torso and towards my groin. I broke our kiss with a stern glare.  
"Not right now, baby," I said sternly, "I'm still recovering last night."  
"Your lower half thinks otherwise!" He said matter-of-factly, his gaze dropping down. I took a glance to check, and he was right; I was as hard as rock. So, I had an idea. A very evil, kinky idea.  
"Shower," I ordered, "_now._"  
He hurriedly took off his jeans and boxers and practically fell in; I could tell he was excited by this change of pace. I found a tub of lube on the bathroom counter, so I took it and climbed slowly into the shower, revealing an eager Gerard on all fours.  
"Don't you wanna be on top, Gee?" I asked.  
"No, baby, I _want _to be your bitch!" he growled._  
_I opened the tub and scooped some of the lube onto my hands, then I smoothed them up and down his back, making him arch his spine and moan happily at my touch.  
"Just fuck me already!" he growled, using a tone of voice I had never heard before. I took his member in one hand and mine in the other, and began to pump ourselves at the same time, making our moans and groans escape our lips in unison. I stopped pumping myself and leaned in close, nibbling his earlobe.  
"That's what it feels like...to fuck a guy like me in the ass!" I chuckled loudly, running out of the bathroom, into his bedroom, and into his wardrobe.  
"Awww, _Frankie!_" he called, annoyed at my little game. "If I find you, you will be on bottom tonight! You hear?"  
_Oh I would love that so much. Having him buried in my heat would be heaven. _I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling.  
"FOUND YA!" Gerard squealed excitedly as he thrust the wardrobe door open. "Guess who's on bottom tonight?"  
"I am, baby! Couldn't be happier!" I grinned.  
"Oh, don't give me cheek babe!" he pouted.  
"I wasn't!" I laughed. "What time is it, by the way?"  
Gee turned around and glanced at his alarm clock. "10 o'clock baby_. _Why?"  
"Shit! The guys! Fuck, Gerard, I gotta go!" I ran around frantically, pulling on my jeans and t-shirt from last night. "I've just remembered!"_  
_"Can't I come with you, Frankie?" His pleading, hazel eyes met with mine, and I couldn't say no. I pulled on my socks and Vans, and came to a decision.  
"Aw, babe, okay! If you're ready to face Ray, Bob and Mikey after 2 years of absence, that is."  
I saw his face freeze when I mentioned Mikey. His own brother's name. I could almost feel the blood drain from his face at the notion of seeing his own flesh and blood, but he put on a brave face. "Anything for you, gorgeous." he reassured, planting a kiss on my lips. Once he was dressed, we left his apartment hand-in-hand, as if life couldn't get any , reality hit me like a freight train.  
_Oh fuck! What are the guys gonna say about us? And more importantly, they'll want to know why! None of them know about my sexuality! FUCK!_

_

* * *

_

_**SOOOOO...**_

_**Finally done Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait, people! Btw, I may include some Frikey to spice things up a little ;D**_

_**Please please PLEASE R&R! I don't wanna feel like nobody reads this shit!**_

_**maybeimdead009 :) x  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: HALLELUJAH! I FOUND SOME TIME :D_

_FRIKEY IS STARTING TO COME INTO PLAY SO, YOU MAY HAVE TO CONCENTRATE IN ORDER FOR YOUR MIND TO PROCESS CRAP MMMKAY?_

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Mikey's POV)**

I shivered in the New Jersey autumn air whilst waiting outside Frank's house with Ray and Bob.  
"He's probably not in" Ray sighed. "I _told _you this wasn't a good idea!"  
"He can't _not _be in after 2 days. That's just unlike him" Bob argued. I then felt a vibration come from my phone. A text.  
"Hold on guys, keep your hair on! I have a text message" I informed, hoping to get their attention.  
"It's probably just Alicia. _Again._" Ray sighed heavily. Well somebody's depressed today.  
"No, no, it's...Frank?" I said, surprised at the convenience.  
"What does it say, Mikes?" they asked in unison.  
"Erm...hang on," I opened up the text and gave it a quick once-over, "it says, **On my way to house now with Gee in tow. Please treat him nicely, all the best, Frank. **Well that's interesting" I read out, intrigued by every word that formed a sentence.  
"What the hell, man?" Ray said, confused.  
"I know, I know," I reassured, "we'll talk about it when he arrives okay?" And, as if on cue, Frank and Gerard appear in the distance, laughing, chatting and..._holding hands? _This cannot be good.

"Hey, Frank, great choice of boyfriend, _genious!_" I hollered sarcastically.  
"Well _someone's _a jealous jellyfish!" Gerard called back, laughing his ass off. Why wasn't I laughing back? _And why was I agreeing with him? _They then started to run happily towards us, hand-in-hand, and before I could get used to the fact they were together, said couple were right in front of us, panting heavily like they've just run a marathon.  
"Never...do...that...again...babe!" Frank puffed, leaning on his own thighs. _Babe? _I shook off all jealous thoughts.  
"Hey...guys! Long time...no see!" Gerard panted. _He's a killer, _I thought, _but he's also my brother_. I stepped forward and hugged him tight, tears starting to stream silently down my face. "Aw Mikes, don't cry," Gerard soothed into my ear, holding me closer, "I'm here now." He then shook Ray and Bob's hand with enthusiastic grins, which were acknowledged with a chorus of "Nice to see you!"'s and "Hey stranger!"'s. I pulled the sleeves of my prison striped jumper closer to the tips of my fingers and stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do next.  
"Nice hair, Gee" Ray finally said, breaking the seemingly endless silence. "Bit drastic though."  
"Oh, yeh, thanks" Gee laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Nice lip ring, Bob." He gave Bob a secret wink, and by the look on Frank's face, Frank had caught him. _Oh dear. This may get messy.  
_"Oh, uh, thank you Gerard. You should get an eyebrow piercing. It would totally suit you" Bob said nervously, obviously now uncomfortable due to Gerard's actions.  
"So," I said, clearing my throat, "are you and Gee...together?" For some reason, I found it hard to say 'together' without a jealous tone of voice. Frank looked down and smiled, his face beetroot.  
"Um, you can, er, say that, I suppose!" Gerard stammered, biting his lip. Frank smirked.  
"So, Gerard, I was wondering-" Ray started.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" Bob interrupted. "Why did you just run off without a single word for 2 years? Two years is a heck of a long time not to speak!"  
"I...I-" Gerard stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"And, more importantly," Bob leaned in, "_why the fuck do murder? Ya find it fun, Belleville Ripper?_" Ouch. Not a smart move, Bob. Gerard wiped his eyes as tears crashed onto the floor, Bob's words cutting him deeply.  
"I was just going to kill one guy!" Gerard screamed, hate burning in his eyes like hellfire. "You think I _enjoy _it? Well, lemme give you a newsflash; I don't. At first...yes. I loved the feeling of power, watching them beg for mercy; it was like an addictive drug, a narcotic. But, after I killed Bella, things started to...change. Every time I shut my eyes, I can hear her _scream_. Every time I went to bed, the memory of killing her woke me up in a cold sweat. I started to _need_ to kill. I hope, wish, _pray_ for the ability to shut my eyes at night. And as I speak, this addiction hangs over me like a fucking dark cloud, like an incurable disease I am sure will be the death of me. Now you know why, you cold twat!" Gerard screamed every word with a passionate hate, the feeling pouring out of his skin, eyes, and voice. He spat on the floor near to Bob and stormed off.  
"Primadonna" Bob mumbled, unaware of how much he had hurt Gerard, how raw the nerve was that he touched.  
"Fuck you!" Frank shouted, now upset at Bob's attitude. Frank then ran up to Gerard and pulled his arm. They stopped and faced each other. They talked. They hugged. They kissed passionately. Gerard grabbed Frank's ass, pulling him closer. For some unknown reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off them. And by the look on Ray's face, I looked jealous._Very _jealous.  
"Mikey...?" Ray called, waving his hand in front of my face, my gaze unbroken. "Earth to Mikey?"  
"Oh! Um, uhh-" I stammered, dazed. _Why was I watching Frank so eagerly?  
_"Don't worry," Ray chuckled, rubbing his hand on my shoulder, "ya secret's safe with me!"

_I'm straight. Straight as an arrow. So why am I behaving like this towards a guy. And more importantly, why Frank? I mean, Frank's with my brother, man! I would never do that to my brother, it would break his heart.  
**Oh yeh? The way you look at him suggests otherwise.  
**I'm straight! I love Alicia!**  
Aw, c'mon, he is good looking! You have to admit that!  
**No, no, NO! I've never looked at Frank that way!  
**You were doing just that 5 minutes ago...  
**No, never! Never ever!  
**Then what the hell were you doing? Staring into space? Michael James Way, stop lying to yourself!  
**I guess you're right..._

"Mi-i-ikey, you're daydreaming again!" Ray called, pulling me out of my mental arguement.  
"Oh! S-sorry. Again" I apologized frantically, adjusting the height of my glasses.  
"We were saying that we could take Gerard into practice with us. I mean, we _do _need a new singer, after what happened to James..." Frank informed me, slightly smiling at my dazed state. I couldn't help but blush a little, then Frank gave Gerard a look that suggested 'Two can play that game, bitch'. Well that's how it came across anyway.  
"Oh, yeh, sure! If Gee's okay with it, of course!" I agreed.  
"He's the one who suggested filling James' post, numb-nuts!" Bob giggled, shoving me gently.  
"Cool! So we go in and, er, set up?"  
My question was answered with a chorus of "Yeh!"'s and "Okay"'s, then Frank fished out his keys from his hoodie pocket and unlocked the door, everyone slightly excited at Gerard's sudden return into each and every one of our lives.

I wish he hadn't.

* * *

DUN DUN **DUUUUUUUUUUN! **Whatever will happen to our little crew? Will Mikey finally get what he lusts over - Frank? And will tension ever ease between Bob and Gerard? Stay tuned to find out, peeps!

R&R!

Thalia aka maybeimdead009 =D x


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we are, Chapter 5! :D_

_Hopefully you guys are keeping up with all this! xx_

_PLEASE R8 AND REVIEW, IT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED :D_

* * *

**C****hapter 5 (Frank's POV)**

I opened the door contentedly, slightly annoyed at Gerard's little move on Bob, so I decided to do the same to his brother. Evil, I know, but he does have a thing for me. That's why I did it; to provoke a reaction.  
"C'mon, Gee!" I called. He was walking into my house at a snail's pace,admiring the size of my living room/kitchen area. It was slightly similar to his apartment, only my rooms were slightly bigger. I didn't know why he was admiring it so much. "If you're lucky," I whispered into his ear, "you can see my bedroom" I gave him a wicked smile and he winked back. I went upstairs to my room for my guitar, but it wasn't there. _Strange, _I thought. I heard the door shut as well, making the situation become even more confusing than it already was. I swiftly walked downstairs and down another small flight towards the basement, which acted as a band practice area. It used to be Gerard's basement but...you know what happened. I walked in slowly, only to meet the sight of Mikey tuning his bass.

"Where are the others?" I asked, hoping he knew more than I did.  
"Oh, they went to the shops" he replied smoothly. "I brought Pansy down for ya, too."  
_He must've slipped in without me noticing_, I thought. "Thanks, Mikes" I replied, going over to sit by him. I saw him instantly tense up. "You okay, man?"  
He moved in closer so our faces were mere inches apart. Holy shit. This was not planned at all. "Well, now that we're here, alone-"  
I interrupted him with a gentle kiss. Nothing special or lust-filled, just small, sweet and compulsive. I instantly felt guilty for my actions. "S-sorry," I apologized frantically, "I don't know why I-"  
It was his turn to interrupt me with his lips on mine. He was more passionate than me, though. He bit my lip and I couldn't help but grant his tongue entrance into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I eventually pulled away, and gave him a glare.  
"What did you stop for?" Mikey pouted, using his puppy eyes against me. I hate to admit, he looked pretty adorable right there.  
"Mikey, you know full well I'm with your brother" I said sternly. "I don't want to cheat on him."  
Mikey just giggled and briefly licked his lips. "Newsflash, Frankie!" he laughed, using my pet name, "You already have! And _besides_," he leaned in closer, "_you and I both know you enjoyed it_". He gave me a wink, and I smiled. He winks just like Gerard; slowly, seductively, with a sense of knowing that's how they can reel you in. I sighed and I gave up. I looked around, and listened out for any footsteps and voices.  
"How long are they expected to take?" I asked, a grin forming on my lips.  
"Why?" Mikey asked innocently.  
I pushed him onto his back, and he hit the brown leather with a dull _thud_. I climbed on top of him, straddling his narrow hips, and leaned in close. "Show me how badly you want me"  
Our lips were just about to meet when I hear an unlocking door. The guys were back.  
"Shit!" I panicked quietly and ran for Pansy, my old faithful. "Act natural!"

"Hey guys, we're back!" Ray called as he went into the basement, clutching bags upon bags of alcopops, crisps, and some other crap that I couldn't make out. _Shit, Ray. This is band practice, not a fucking frat party._ "Thought I might get some refreshments while Bob and Gee got cigarettes!"  
I scowled silently when he used that name. Gee is _my _nickname for him. But, as if on cue, Bob and Gee walked in, with fags so firmly placed in their mouths it was as if they were _made _to be there. "You get up to any funny business while we were gone?" Ray laughed, but Gerard shot him daggers. Damn, if looks could kill. Ray got the hint and walked over to his guitar, dropping the bags as he went. Gerard then stubbed out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray and stood me up, swinging my arms randomly.  
"You miss me, babe?" Gerard cooed, planting a soft kiss on my lips.  
I nuzzled his neck and smiled broadly at him. "Every nanosecond, GeeGee!" I replied happily. Then I decided to show Mikey how much I love Gerard. Again, evil. But ah well. "Remember our little _deal, _baby?" I asked, pinching his ass and laughing evilly.  
"N-not in front of the guys, Frankie!" Gerard squealed, giggling. I briefly looked around and saw a nonchalant Bob, a disapproving Ray (who had probably got a rough idea of what we were talking about) and a very, _very_ uncomfortable Mikey. Gerard and I were just giggling like idiots. Not a single fuck was given. "Y-you got a microphone, by the way?" he managed in between giggles.  
I calmed down slightly, starting to remember that we were, in fact, in band practice. "Erm, I think I do. It's probably in my bedroom. Hang on a second!" I ran upstairs and scoured through my endless pile of clothes, looking for it. Just as I fished it out from the mini-mountain of crap, I heard a faint knock on the door.  
"Oh, I found it-"  
Mikey strolled into my bedroom with a kinky smile and an evil glint in his eye. He shut the door slowly, leaving it slightly ajar, then he pushed me onto my bed and straddled me.  
"W-what do you, er, want, Mikes?" I asked nervously.  
He just laughed and ignored my question altogether. "I like your shirt, Frank," he purred, unbuttoning it slowly with his long, delicate fingers, "but I bet it looks better on the floor." He proceeded to ripping off my shirt and tossing it on the floor, looking at me with a sense of longing. I wanted to shove him off and think nothing of it, but for some reason, I kept him there. Guess I'm just a slut after all.  
"M-Mikey, I- _oh, fuck, _that feels _good!_" He was kissing a trail up and down my torso whilst grinding his hips into mine. I felt so guilty for letting him do this to me, let alone _enjoying _it. "Mikey, I-_ah-_"  
"Yes?" he said smoothly, seeing I needed to say something.  
"Mikey, I'll let you do this to me on Saturday. Meet me here, 6pm. Okay?" I said hurriedly.  
A broad grin slowly appeared on his pale complexion. "You fucking _slut, _Frankie" he said in a husky whisper, which could've made me blow my load if I wasn't careful.  
And then he was gone, swiftly escaping from my room in a flash.  
I got up, picked up my black shirt and buttoned it up, tidied my hair (because I'm pretty sure I had sex hair) and strolled downstairs, clutching the microphone.

"What took you so long, Frankie?" Gerard inquired, briefly scanning my presence with his gorgeous hazel eyes.  
"It was buried under _loads _of crap," I giggled, "still works though!" I smiled and handed him the microphone. "You got any material we can use or...?"  
"Erm, I wrote this a couple of months ago" he said nervously, handing me a piece of paper. I sat down to read it and started to fiddle with my guitar strings, trying to come up with a rhythm for it. Then, I had an idea.  
"Hey, Gee, why don't you sing some of it for us? It'll give us a rough idea of what you want it to sound like!" I said a little too excitedly, and the others were nodding slowly in approval.  
Gerard, however, looked as if I had suggested that he should jump off the top of the Empire State Building and try not to die. But, he eventually gave in. "Okay" he sighed, and stood in front of us anxiously. The whole room was silent until he started to sing.

_Well if you wanted honesty  
That's all you had to say,  
I never want to let you down or have you go  
It's better off this way!  
For all the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot  
From jumping off the second floor?_

_I'm not okay!  
I'm not okay!  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out!_

Ray and Mikey sat in their seats, astounded, while Bob's jaw looked like it had met his toes.  
"That bad, was it?" Gerard smiled. Everyone was gobsmacked at his voice, even me. And I had heard it once before.  
"Bad?" I laughed, "_Bad? _Baby, it was anything but bad!" I smiled and walked up close to him. "Nobody has a voice quite like yours, and they never will!"  
Gerard smiled at my enthusiasm, a smile that caused the blood to rush downwards. It was a half smile, the kind that shouted 'we _will_ fuck later, okay?'_. _"What makes you so sure that absolutely _no-one _will sound like me?"  
_Okay, Gerard. I see what you're trying to do. Trying to be innocent, are we? Well, you and I both know that statement couldn't be further from the truth, honey._ "Because there will only be one person called Gerard Way!" I smirked, bringing his waist closer to me.  
He replied to my remark with a passionate kiss, his tongue thrashing about inside my mouth while I tried to mirror his actions. He was like a bat out of hell with the sheer force he gave me. He broke our kiss to push me against the basement wall, and then he poked his tongue out and stroked it up my neck_, _nibbling at my earlobe. I squirmed violently and tugged at his lip with my teeth, making him grin.  
"You kinky motherfucker!" he hissed, grazing his teeth along my jawline.  
"Correction; I'm a kinky Gerard-fucker, remember?" I stated cleverly, trying to keep coherent while I ripped off Gerard's leather jacket, growing more and more desperate.  
He was just about to rip apart my black shirt when Mikey banged his bony hand against the leather 3-seater loudly, giving both of us a disapproving glare. "Gerard! Frank! Please, _get a room, _you two! God!" Mikey said angrily. Me and Gerard chuckled. He sounded like a typical all-American girl. Trust me, it was hilarious.  
"And get a room we shall, my dear brother!" Gerard half-growled, half-laughed while grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the basement, upstairs, and into my bedroom (once he found it, of course). Once we were inside, he practically chucked me onto my bed and ripped off my shirt. I laughed and bit my lip.  
"Why so horny, baby?" I giggled.  
"I really don't know!" he laughed back. "Shall I shut the door behind us?"  
"Of course! We don't want any of the guys hearing us, do we?"

He strutted towards the door, showing off his perfect ass, then he shut the door tantalizingly slow, running his tongue around his lips like a horny...well, like a horny whore, actually.  
"You're no good over there, are you?" I pouted, pretending to sulk. "Come here." I motioned him towards me, using my index finger to beckon him.  
He stalked towards me and crawled onto the bed, staying on all fours, staring at me with a huge grin on my face.  
"Oh just fucking come _here!_" I growled loudly, pulling Gerard towards me by his t-shirt collar and capturing him in a rough kiss. I moaned into his mouth as he nibbled and sucked on my lip ring, then I tugged his t-shirt off.  
_Fuck the guys, all I need is him. Inside me._

**(Mikey's POV)**

I continued to create random bass riffs while Ray and Bob argued over Bob's lash-out at Gerard. Ray and Bob arguing sounded like two pissed-up guys squaring each other up outside a bar; loud, aggressive, and laced with visible anger.  
"What the hell did you do it for, though?"  
"I just needed to know, okay?"  
"But you hurt Gerard, like, really badly, man!"  
"Doesn't mean I don't feel like an asshole for that!"  
_Thump.  
What the hell? _I thought.  
"Ohhh, Gera-ah-rd!"  
"Erm, guys...?" I shouted, pointing my index finger towards the ceiling.  
"What the-" Ray began.  
"Shh!"  
We sat in silence as we listened out for anything else.  
_Squeak. Thump. Thump. Squeak.  
_"Oh, _baby, _right fucking _there! _Fu-u-uck, uhh! Harder, _God!_" Frank's vocal moaning started to turn me on like a switch, but Bob killed the mood when he started to fake-gag.  
"Dude, I'm sorry, but I'm outta here!" Ray said frankly, grabbing his Fender and a bottle of WKD.  
"Wait for me!" Bob called as he retrieved his 'lucky' drumsticks. Lucky my ass. He caught them at a Misfits gig. From the support act.  
"Not without me!" I hollered breathlessly as I scribbled a note before leaving Frank's house.

_**Frank,**_

Heard you at it up there, thought you may need some space! ;D  
We'll come back same time, next week, okay?

Yours truly,  
M xoxoxo~  


_**P.S: Gee can stay in the band :)  
P.P.S: Bob says sorry for earlier, he feels like an ass. x**_

I then placed my now seemingly-decorated note onto his kitchen counter and left clutching my bass guitar, and the sound of Frank-moans engraved into my subconscious, wondering if his little proposition was real, or just to get me off him...

**(Frank's POV)**

I collapsed onto the bed and ran my fingers through the short, bleach-blonde part of my hair, every inch of my body slick with sex-induced perspiration.  
"You're fucking amazing, you know that?" I breathed, watching our chests rise and fall in unison.  
"Now I do!" Gee chuckled, sliding his pale arm round my waist._**  
**Oh my God. The guys! Shit! Shit! Shit! _I silently panicked as I pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms (which turned out to be Gerard's) and ran downstairs. Nobody around. _Oh fuck. _I then noticed a small note laying delicately on my kitchen counter, so I picked it up and read it quickly. And, much to my dismay, the guys did indeed leave because of my amazing sex with Gerard. I sighed heavily and started to put away the stuff that Ray had bought, and also kindly placed on the worktop for me. I stopped when I saw a neon-pink envelope amidst all the bottles and packets.

_**Frank xoxo**_

Oh shit.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! What has Frank discovered inside the bag? And what lies beneath the neon-pink envelope? Stay tuned to find out guys!_

And...yeh. Sorry for the stupidly long hiatus. GSCE's and all that jazz. Will try to upload more stuff regularly. In the meantime, bear with, okay? x

Oh, and reviews would be nice :D x

_maybeimdead009 xxx**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6  Part 1

_Oh my gosh you have NO idea how sorry I am for the hiatus folks! I should've updated this sooner, olol. But, matters aside, here it is! And it's about time too!_

_maybeimdead009 xxx  
_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Part 1 (Frank POV)

I picked up the envelope and studied it carefully. Bright pink, unmistakably feminine, with a slight opalescent sheen to it. Oh my. This just _screams _dodgy. Nevertheless, I was too curious as to what was inside this carnation-coloured package, so I took a deep breath and opened it so carefully you could've sworn there was a deadly bomb inside it. But there was no bomb. Instead there was an A5-sized piece of pale pink paper, adorned with translucent flowers, hearts, and even butterflies. Where does the sender of this even _find _this shit? Ah well. Onwards to reading the contents.

_Dear Frank,_

_You're probably a little creeped out by the envelope and the paper I'm writing on; I know you far too well. So, to save you from any further mental injuries, I'm going to decide to cut to the chase._

_Frank, I love you. Oh, and, Alicia didn't cheat on me with James. I cheated on James with Alicia. Once I found them both in my bed, I pulled James aside and told him that if I ever see him again I'll kill him. And let's just say... He values his life. I guess there's killer blood in my family, haha._

_I'm rambling, aren't I?_

_Ah well_. _It's because of my feelings for you I sent the guys to the shops so I could be alone with you. It's because of my feelings that I got very close to making love with you in your room earlier._

_I can't control my feelings for you any longer, Frank. So your little proposition of a Saturday evening with me better be genuine._

_I love you, but I do hope everything goes well with you and my brother._

_All the best,  
Mikey xxx 3_

I took a few steps back and bit my lip, unsure of what I just read. I knew Mikey fancied me but... Love me? I couldn't believe it. On the sofa, his eyes glimmered with lust and anticipation as soon as I pushed him onto his back. In the bedroom... Well, he just looked like a complete animal, full to the brim with lust and passion. I could never have guessed there was any real love underneath it all. I sighed deeply and fished out the luminescent blue WKD from one of the many bags Ray came over with and slumped onto the sofa, and before long, every single bottle of WKD had been emptied and I passed out onto the sofa, not noticing Gerard's soft footsteps coming closer to me as I slipped away into dreamland.

_You and me could have a bad romance, Mikey..._

The Next Day

I awoke from my alcohol-induced slumber with an incredibly massive, pounding headache and aching legs, and sat up slowly. Before I could reach for my pack of fags, however, I noticed a tiny white slip of paper resting delicately on the small, cuboid packet. Deciding that I was now sick of notes and letters being left for me, I unfolded the paper and waited for my eyes to re-focus before I read what was written on it.

_I'm sorry, Frank.  
G xoxo_

I sobered up almost immediately and ran out of the door, despite my black shirt was now undone, exposing my pale, tattoo-adorned torso. I looked to the left - nothing. I looked to the right, and that's when I saw Gerard's figure being handcuffed by a sheriff. No way. I'm not losing him. Not again. I ran towards him, tears now escaping my bloodshot eyes, and I stopped once I was next to him

"What do you want, punk?" the sheriff asked me sternly, squaring me up.

"To... Say... Goodbye" I panted, looking at Gerard with as much love as my half-asleep self could muster, and pulled him into a kiss. Soon, our arms were wrapped around each other's waists and our lips were moving in perfect synchronization. I felt as if we were one. This is the moment I realized - I love Gerard, with all my heart and soul. Once we finally parted, I looked at him and beamed. "I'm going to miss you, babe"

"And I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart" he replied, tears strewn across his pale, smiling face.

"I'll write to you every week baby, I promise" I say, my hand cupping his cheek.

"When you're done..." the sheriff said impatiently, and I stepped back swiftly and let him escort Gerard away to a certain jail sentence.

I walked back to my house, trying to look brave out in public, but once I got inside, I collapsed onto the floor in a fit of tears and angst. He's gone. My lover, my angel, my protector. The man who saved me from suicide way back in high school. He's gone, and I may never get him back. I scratch at my wrists until they're red-raw and scream until my throat can't take any more.

"F-Frankie?" a soft voice calls from the other side of my front door.

"M-Michael...? Oh, is it you?"

* * *

_OOOOOHH! What a way to end a chapter, eh?_

_What does Mikey want from Frankie now? And how will Frank cope without the love of his life - Gerard - as well as the burden of a possible affair blossoming with Mikey?_

_If you want more, R&R would be the best thing to do! Thanks guys, love ya, and I hope this makes up for my lengthy absence! xxxx_


	7. Chapter 6  Part 2

_Here's Part 2, I hope you enjoy it! :D_

_(Also, go listen to Cry Thunder by Dragonforce. Go on. It's awesome :P )_

* * *

Chapter 6, Part 2 (Frank's POV)

"M-Michael...? Oh, is it you?" It shocked me as to how much my voice was trembling, but I tried to remain composed. And shit, I really am upset. I never call him Michael, ever.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Are you okay, dude?" he replied, a soothing tone laced within his voice. I could almost feel Mikey's sympathetic eyes looking deep within me, so I took a deep breath and answered him.

"No. Gerard's gone. He turned himself in. I'm scared I'll never see him again, Mikes. I love him too much to ever lose him" I wept.

"Whoa... So, are you going to let me in or what?" Mikey asked, and I had to let the man in. I may be a complete emotional wreck, but I still have manners. I opened the door tentatively and let him in, stepping aside so he could walk in. He raised his arms and I immediately clung onto his bony frame, holding him tight, his solid, steady heartbeat calming me down. "It's okay... Sshh... I got you" Mikey soothed, one arm wrapped around me, the other raised so he could stroke my hair delicately. I felt so warm in Mikey's arms. _He'd make a great father_, I thought as I remained close to him.

"You're so comfy" I smiled, my face immediately burning up.

"Haha. Thanks... I guess" Mikey giggled back, loosening his grip on me slightly.

"I just... I'm petrified of losing him, Mikey." I said softly, keeping a firm grip on Mikey's waist.

"Don't be. I know my brother. And I can tell, he loves you. He loves you more than anything. And no amount of cellmate ass will change that"

I giggled slightly. "Then answer me this. If I'm still terrified of losing Gerard..." I went on a slight tiptoe and put my quivering lips close to his ear, "..._Then why do I still want you?_".

I had to face facts. I love Gerard; that's obvious. But Mikey... There was a dark lust brewing inside me for that man. The younger brother. The feisty, cheeky, dangerously alluring, younger brother. A man who, on first impressions, comes across as a shy, timid, awkward person. But show him a bedroom and things... Change. In college, when we were both sophomores, we were known by two names; I was 'The Energy', and he was 'The Bike'. I was called that because I used to have unlimited amounts of energy and enthusiasm for everything I took part in. Mikey's, however, is pretty much self-explanatory. Everybody had taken a ride on 'The Bike': sophomores, juniors, sometimes even freshmen and seniors. When we became juniors, our names were dropped and we were allowed to get on with our lives as normal. Well, he was...

_Flashback - Monday 19th June, 2006_

_"Hey, Cyclist!"  
_

_"Good luck in the Tour de France, Bike Rider!"  
_

_"Do you like riding bikes, Iero?"  
_

_The taunts went on and on. I go out with Mikey - so what? He dropped that slutty bullshit in juniors. Just because he has a reputation doesn't mean I should get the stick for it.  
_

_"Hey, sexy" a voice purred behind me. Mikey.  
_

_"Heeyyy" I said low and seductively, smirking, a mischievous glint in my eye._

_"How is my favourite Italian?" he giggled back, holding me softly.  
_

_I lifted my arms up and put my index fingers on either side of my head, curling them, making a lame impression of horns. It was our little sign to tell one another we were horny without anyone knowing. "What about you, sweetheart?"  
_

_He mirrored my lame horn impression and giggled loudly. "Gary was watching porn at 2am this morning. Morning wood ever since. Your excuse?"  
_

_Gary was his porn-obsessed roommate. He claims he knows him from his old band, Psychosis Beta, but I know for a fact he was one of his old fucks he stayed in touch with. "I was looking through my cell this morning and I found out I still have __That Photo of you"  
_

_'That Photo' was a photo I took of him shortly after our first time. He was laying down, hands behind his head, with a big smile on his face and his black hair was stuck to his chiselled cheekbones. His glasses were resting on his chest and his whole torso is illuminated with the combination of sweat and camera flash. He was laying on his jet black blanket, which helped his pale body to stand out in the photo._

_"Ohh, I know the one. So, do you have any important lessons today?"  
_

_"They're all important apart from Period 5. Why?"  
_

_"I hear the janitor's cupboard on 3rd floor is surprisingly roomy"  
_

Yeah, me and Mikey had a fling. Well, I say fling, I mean a very long fling that lasted 5 months.

"Um... Hello...?" Mikey said to me, waving a hand in front of my face. I didn't even notice him let go of me.

"Sorry... I was just remembering junior year..." I said lamely, my face turning crimson. _I had to check something. _I whipped out my cell frantically and clicked on the menu button. I have kept the exact same cellphone since I started freshman year, so it was worth a shot.

Open Gallery.  
Click on 'Memories'.  
Click on 'Mikey '

"Oh my god" I breathed, staring at the screen before me.

"What is it, Frankie?"

"I still have it"

"Still have what?"

He's obviously slow today. "That Photo"

"So... Oh. Oh that. Oh my gosh!" Hallelujah, he remembered. "And how do you feel now?" he purred back. I know that tone of voice. I know that smirk.

He knows what's coming.

I raised my arms, put my index fingers on each side of my head and curled them forward.

* * *

_OOOOOOHH! Will Mikey take advantage of this situation he's suddenly found himself in? _

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! And, oh dear lord, this chapter's short as fuck! Ah well. I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless._

_R&R, yeah?  
_


	8. Chapter 7

_AN: Well well well. Looks like Chapter 7 has finally landed onto Planet FanFiction for y'all to read 'n' shiz._

_R&R would be greatly appreciated. :3_

* * *

Chapter 7(Mikey POV)

_Did he just…? _Yes, yes he did. I hadn't seen him do that since, well, junior year. Not that I didn't know what the gesture represented; I came up with the code, for crying out loud; I was just stood there, shocked. _Am I dreaming? Does he actually feel this way, right here, right now? _I had to discreetly pinch myself so I knew for certain my mind wasn't fucking with me.

"Are you… Really…?" I stammered, my formerly inward shock now pouring out of me.  
He dragged me forward by the collar of my Joy Division tee and looked at me with an animalistic lust in his eyes. "Yes. Really. You, Mikey, are going to get sex so fucking rough you will think twice before cock-teasing me" he growled, baring his teeth at me like a horny fucking wolf.

My mouth could only muster a tiny, pathetic whimper as I allowed my mind to trail off into a world where Frank is the master, and I am his little puppet. "T-take me, Frank" I breathed, my breathing shaky and ragged from the sheer anticipation of being dominated.  
His first reply was to give me a hard, sharp slap across my trembling cheek, then he pulled my hair so my ear was forced towards his warm, full lips. "That's Master to you, bitch" he whispered darkly, smirking as my cheek reddened and warmed from the impact of his tattooed, yet delicate hand.

He practically threw me onto the sofa and he straddled me shortly after my back collided with the soft, cream leather, his shirt now somewhere on the cold wooden floor as I lied there, taken aback by his assertive, dominating persona. "Listen, Mikey. And listen well." He cocked an eyebrow, expecting me to confirm I was listening, so I responded with a small, sharp nod of my head. "You and I both know that you want me. Even a retard could figure out that you want to get in my pants. I read your letter, by the way."

I bit my lip, shy and embarrassed as I remembered the girly paper I wrote my confession on.

"Sending the guys to the shops? Come on. That was the clincher for me."

I turned my head further away from his gorgeous eyes, so embarrassed that I willed the sofa to eat me alive.

"But ever since you kissed me in band practice, oh man, you whirled around my head like a sexy little spirit, nagging in my brain. I _lust _for you, Mikey. I want you-" he took in a sharp breath, and then his exhale came out almost akin to a moan, "_oh, god, _I need you." He then swooped down and kissed me full on the lips, our lips moving against one another while he slid my top over my head, our groans and growls echoing a low, erotic symphony of lust and need. He dipped his head lower and began to suck and bite hard on my neck, brief little licks allowing my neck to recover whilst I quivered and squealed from his touch. He gave my neck one last lick and smiled evilly. "You are _my bitch _now" he said to me in a husky whisper, making me moan like a whore as he practically ripped off my jeans shortly after he tore off his own.

This was dirty, hot, kinky and rough and oh so fucking delicious. Frank was my master, I was his personal slut. Everything I ever wanted in junior year.

"On all fours, bitch" Frank said sharply, pulling me out of my own mind. I immediately obeyed him without a sliver of apprehension. I just needed him too badly to fuck about. "Good boy" he purred, smacking my ass hard, forcing me to emit a squeak. "Now, I want you to wear this here collar and chain just so you can be the perfect little slut" he whispered to himself, buckling up the collar around my long neck, gently pulsating from my racing heartbeat. "Oh, and some advice from Master…" he said, before leaning in so close I could hear every little waver of his breath, the frequent shaking and hoarseness mimicking my own breathing, "_don't hold back any noises whatsoever_" he said in a voice so fucking sexy I almost came on the spot.

He lined up behind me and began to tease the head up and down with a faint chuckle, making me squirm. "You want this?" he asked sweetly, continuing to tease me.  
"Yes, YES!" I growled, my voice reaching a pitch that was unfamiliar to me.  
I heard him take a few long breaths before laughing softly. He was enjoying this teasing far too much. "Beg" he said simply, pushing a tiny bit of himself into me.  
"P-please, please, Master, oh god please, f-fuck me" I whimpered, now visibly trembling in anticipation.

Before I knew it, he slammed himself into me, dry and needing, and almost instantly I began to moan like a fucking whore.

He pulled on my hair while thrusting into me, making me whimper 'more', then he responded by smacking my ass – with hands and belt, the stinging sensation warm and inviting and amazing. He continued to thrust hard and deep and fast, his fingernails dug deep into my ass, all the while my moans becoming louder and louder, more and more desperate, slowly morphing into wanton screams and growls, my brain unable to conjure up commanding words.

He then tugged on the collar he put on me earlier and ghosted a hand across my throbbing shaft, making me gasp. "G-gonna fucking come" he growled, then he proceeded to claw my back and slap my face… Fuck… There's a kink that I never knew existed. Then I had, quite simply, the loudest fucking orgasm I could ever imagine a guy having.  
"M-Master… G-gonna…" I stuttered, unable to form 'Master I'm going to come right now so now would be a good time to slam in my spot'.  
And then, as if he was psychic…

"_MAASTERR!_" was all that could be heard for miles. I had literally emitted a scream so fucking loud that anyone within a two-mile radius would know I was Frank's bitch. It was so loud, so high-pitched, and my seed exploded out; Frank following afterwards with a lion-like roar of my name, clawing deep into my marked and ruined back; blood now slowly emerging like delicate ruby beads littered across the back of my torso.

We both rolled onto the floor, my body falling limp and curled up by his side, my hand residing on Frank's rapidly rising and falling stomach.  
"I… Wow…" I panted, my back and chest slick with sweat and a little blood from the clawing.  
"I know… So rough… Did I hurt you?" Frank asked, a soft smile seamlessly masking his concern.  
"No, no… I was in too much pleasure to care, anyways" I replied, emitting a small laugh.

"Good… Good…" Frank replied, and then for a while we just lay there, reflecting on the recent events.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Frank called, clearly pissed by the interruption.  
"F-Frank…?" a female voice called back.

Her voice was so familiar, yet unfamiliar. Welcome, yet unwelcome.

Oh no…

* * *

_DUM DUM DUUUMMM!_

_God, I am such a bitch for cliffhangers._

_ALSO - **YOU, THE READER, CAN DECIDE WHETHER IT IS ALICIA OR JAMIA THAT IS BEHIND THE DOOR!**_

_**Just PM me with either 'Alicia' or 'Jamia', and whoever has the most votes is placed into the story!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN: **Ta-freanking-da, bitches! After a hectic birthday, Christmas, and New Year, coupled with college stress (AAHHHH), I have finally found the time to upload the latest chapter in the story! I hope you like this, despite the over-use of the ellipsis ;-;  
_

_Fanfic Cymraeg out. xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Frank POV)**

Who was it? I recognise the voice somewhere; I tried to think about where I heard it before, but all that happened was a horrible pain in my heart. She was bad news, and very bad news at that.

"I'm coming!" I called out to the mystery woman as I pulled on my boxers and jeans.

"So soon after our little episode?" Mikey purred playfully with a smirk.

"Hush, you" I recoiled, and then I opened the door slowly.

There she stood. Travel case in one hand, purple snakeskin clutch in the other. Clad in an all-black, almost-gothic coat, she had her hair pulled back in a wilted bun, and she was wearing the silliest, most innocent grin one could possibly imagine.

"J-Jamia?" I stammered, suddenly feeling exposed, but also extremely angry.  
"Hey, Frankie-Boo!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me; or at least attempting to, because I shrugged her arms off me immediately and ushered her in with great impatience.  
"What are _you _doing here?" I spat, the once-old hurt becoming fresh and new again.  
"To start over, silly!" she chirped. Was she really that stupid?  
"Don't you remember what happened between us? How much you hurt me?" I growled, causing her to sit down on the arm of the couch, shocked. "I _loved _you, Jamia. I was planning to propose to you, you know. But I ended up walking in on you and Laurie. How _could _you? Things have changed since you left, and believe it or not, they've changed for the better. So, if you want my advice… Leave. Go back to your rich bitch Laurie." My voice was dark and low; even Mikey looked a little threatened.  
"She broke up with me, you cunt!" Jamia screeched back.  
"Good… I take it she saw the poison in your heart, no?"

"Oh… Fuck you!" she said, and quick as a flash, she stormed out, leaving me trembling with frustration.

I slid down the wall and onto the floor; my legs sprawled out, my left hand clasping my hair tight. I wanted to explode, let out a primal scream from the anger I felt. I brought my knees close to my chest, and leaned my head onto them.

"Need to scream, huh?" Mikey said quietly, who from what I could gather was laying on the couch, and probably intimidated by me to boot.  
"You know me, Mikes…" I sighed. I was so tired of the right people leaving and the wrong people showing up. For once… Could it be the other way around?

"Go for it" Mikey said. I could hear the soft encouragement in his voice, and I smiled, if only for a brief moment. "I've never seen you this angry before… Do what you have to."

I took a few deep breaths, and lifted up my head. "Are you sure, Mikey?"  
"Absolutely" he said, reassuring me.

So, I did. I let out a primal, almost blood-curdling scream; well, it was more of a growl, really; my head was pounding, my lungs strained, and I let everything be released. Once I was finished, I curled up on the floor, tired and gasping for air.

"Oh, love…" I heard Mikey sigh, and when I looked up, he was sat beside me, cross-legged; he was intimidated still, but now he was more saddened.

"Mikey… I miss him so much…" I murmured, my hands still shaking a little.

"I miss him too, Frankie. More than you realise." He then pulled me into an embrace, my cheek on his breastbone. "Is it wrong to think that your screaming was a little hot?" he asked with a small giggle.  
"And why would you think that, Mikes?" I asked back with a small smile.  
"You and growling are almost as perfect as you with my brother."

"It was more of a growl, wasn't it?"  
"Indeed…" he sighed lowly, his legs now shifting a little.  
"No way… Did I just turn you on?" I said in disbelief, now sat beside him.

"Maybe…" he said, his face now flushing.

There was no _way _I wouldn't take advantage of this. I let out my frustration via primeval scream/growl/whatever, and Mikey gets _turned on _by it? This will be fun.

I gently pushed him onto his back and straddled him, and then I grabbed each of his wrists and pinned him down, smirking devilishly.

"What are y-you planning, Frankie…?" Mikey stammered. I could feel his member hardening underneath me, his breath catching in his lungs, deepening.  
"You fucking nympho" I grinned, bucking my hips a little.  
"I'm not a-"

And thus I interrupted him with a long, low growl, baring my teeth, staring deep into his eyes, and my mouth close to his just to make sure I could hear every little whimper escape him. I then trailed kisses down his cool, slim torso, my hands still assuring that he was unable to move or squirm. I could feel a slight breeze… Looks like I left the door open. But before I could shut it; I saw a pair of black Osiris trainers stood by the couch.

"Oh no, by all means, do carry on…"

Great timing, Bob.

* * *

**_AN: _**_WELL WELL WELL. How is Bob going to react to Frank and Mikey's steamy BDSM affair? Will Frank ever find the courage to choose between Mikey and Gerard? And will Gerard ever see his beloved Frank again?_

_R&R, fanfic fans!_

_Thalia xx_


	10. Chapter 9

_**AN:** __WELL THIS WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER I'M SO SORREH ;_; But I just wanted to get something out there because the next thing will be set in the future ooo~_  


_Fanfic Cymraeg. xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 9 (Bob POV)**

_Well well well. Seems like Frank and Mikes haven't changed much._

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Mike has _finally _had his way, but at the same time, I can't help but think of the heartbreak that Gerard would feel if he found out.

_The mere thought makes my heart sink and my lips sag down a little._

I decide to put on a brave face and resume the slight-amusement-smirk I had on previously. There must be more to this than it looks, right?

"So, how did this... Whatever this is... Happen, exactly?" I asked coolly, sitting slightly on the nearest sofa arm. 'Therapist mode, activate', as Ray would say.  
Frank got up, helping Mikey afterwards, and they both sat down on the sofa, Mikey offering a seat beside him. "I just... I don't know, really." Frank began, wringing his inked hands nervously. "The other day, at band practice, Mikey sent you to the shops, right?" I nodded slowly, making sure I didn't look either too eager or not interested at all. "Mikey... H-he did that deliberately so he could have me alone. He kissed me; we were going to do more, but you had arrived before we had the chance. Ever since then... I just had to have him - if you catch my drift."  
"I see," I said thoughtfully, turning to face them more, "well, I think that you should either make this drastically less regular... Or you choose between them."

I sighed and allowed my tongue to swipe over my bites briefly. This was complicated. I could tell Frank loved 'Rard, but I could also see the love in Mikey's eyes when he held Frank close to him.

"How long have you been here?" Mikey asked softly; I could hear the self-guilt in his voice. I couldn't lie to him, ever.  
"Not long after Frank screamed" I replied, my eyes downcast, biting my lip sheepishly.  
"And you said nothing?" Frank chipped in, now annoyed.  
"I... I couldn't. The moment was just too... Perfect" I admitted, my cheeks flushing a sorbet pink.  
"Oh, Bob..." Frank sighed, rubbing his face slowly before turning back to me. "What am I going to do?"  
I looked into his eyes and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "Whatever you do, Frank, I'm sure it'll be the right decision."

Mikey then got up, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat back down, calming himself down one sip at a time. "So, what brought you here, Bob?" Mike piped up, passing the bottle to me.  
"While you two were too busy fucking, I was chosen as Ray's plus-one for Gerard's court hearing and sentencing" I explained. "He's been given 25 years, in Bayside State, in Leesburg. Gerard.. Didn't want either of you there, for some reason. Something to do with stopping you both from getting hurt, I think."  
Mikey sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is bail being offered?" he asked shortly.  
"I'm not sure, they'll probably offer it after around 2 years of good behaviour, but even so, if they do it'll be a very high price... Why do you ask?"  
"We need to get him out. For me, for us, for Frank." Mikey then got up and put on his t-shirt, socks and shoes, and left with a subtle 'Bye, Frank... Bob' falling from his lips.

Frank looked up at me, his eyes solemn. "Mikes is right. I can't cope without him for 25 years, hell, you saw what happened after half an hour without him. I'm... I'm scared I'll break his heart when he does get released."  
I looked back into his eyes and rubbed his knee softly. "If you really love him, you''l wait. However, if you love him so goddamn much you can't go a day without him, you do everything in your power to get him back." I then got up, stretched, and readjusted the height of my jeans. "While I leave you to your thoughts, I'm off to do some law homework."

And with that, I left.

It seems rude, leaving a broken man alone at his time of need. But I am hatching a plan.

Myself, Ray, Mikey, Donna, and Frank II (Frank's dad) are all gonna chip in and raise enough money to get Gerard out of the cells, into Frank's arms, and onto the aisle.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ THERE. WILL. BE. EMOTIONS._

_Js. c:_


End file.
